The Black Swan
by rockaqua47
Summary: After Edward breaks up with Bella she goes home only to find out that her dad is a Wizard and her real mom is in Azkaban and that she herself is a witch. But what will she when the Dark Lord starts to show an interest in her? Rated M for mature content and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Truth

Bella's P.O.V:

He left me. Why would he leave me? Am I weak? Am I not good enough?

Those were the questions running through my head as I made my way back to my house. I just coud not wrap my head around it. Why would he leave? Why would he leave when he could just turn me and take me with him?

I finally came upon the house. I managed to look through my tears to see that Charlie was home. 'Maybe I can talk to him about this' I thought as I entered the house. But what I came face to face with was very shocking.

"Ouch that burns damn it!" Charlie said holding his left forearm. He looked like he was in pain.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked, not realizing how shaky my voice sounded from all the crying.

My dad sighed and said," Yeah Bells I'm fine. But there's something we need to talk about."

Breathing in deeply I asked," Okay what do we need to talk about?"

"This." Charlie said turning around. On his left forearm was a tattoo that looked like a skull with a snake wrapping itself around it. Charlie still looked like he was in pain.

Concerned for my dad I asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah it burns."

"Did you just get it?"

"No. I've had it for a while. Before you were born to be exact."

"So why does it hurt?"

"It hurts, burns really, but it hurts because I'm being called."

"I don't understand tattoos don't burn. And they can't "call" people."

"They do in the wizarding world."

"So you're a wizard?" I asked Charlie while he drove us to the police station. He had said something about leaving Forks and wanted to put his cruiser at the station so that people weren't drawn to the house first.

"Yes I'm a wizard. And René is not your mother. Your mother is in a prison for wizards called Azkaban."

"What's her name?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I'm sorry but I don't know her."

"I know. But you will. You will know everything." he said as we pulled up to the station.

"So you are a follower of Lord Voldemort. René is not my real mother, but she knew that you're a wizard. My real mother is in wizard prison. And you're taking me to England to become the witch I've always ment to be?" I asked Charlie looking him right in the eye. It was the best way for me to see if he was lying.

"Yes." he said. I was strangely relieved when I saw that he was telling the truth.

"Okay so what do we do?"

"We disappear." he said taking my hand, and the next thing I knew I was no longer standing in the station but back home in the living room.

"You alright?" he asked trying to help me stand.

"What was that?" I asked trying not to lose everything I had ever eaten in my entire life.

"It's called apperating. It allows a witch or wizard to transport themselves from one place to another. You did surprisingly well as most throw up the first time." he explained while rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"If we do it again I just might." I said trying to even out my breathing.

"You'll get used to it." he said chuckling and pulling away looking at me with prideful eyes.

"I'm gonna go pack our stuff you wait here. Okay?"

"Okay." I said still trying to let everything sink in. There were a few things I didn't understand. Why do we have to go now? Why am I finding out about this now? Who is Lord Voldemort?

I found myself getting sleepy as it had been a long day for me. However I had a feeling that it was far from over.


	2. The Dark Lord

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord

Bella's P.O.V:

"How long has she been out?" I heard my dad ask someone.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." Said a female voice that I did not recognize with an english accent.

"Let me know when she wakes up. The dark lord wants to meet her so that he can discuss certain things with her."

"Of course."

"Alright well I better get going." That was the last conversation I heard while I was sleeping.

!

I finally opened my eyes after sleeping for God knows how long. I scaned the room I was in as I sat up, still trying to get a grip of what had happened.

The room that I was in looked like something you might see out of a romance novel. Nice sofas made from silk or suede, in colors of green and black. The one I had been sleeping on was the only silver one in the whole room.

'This must be the sitting room. Or at least a sitting room.' I thought still looking around the room, trying to take in as much detail as possible. The room itself looked like it could be a library but there weren't to many books on the shelves around the room. Behind the sofa that I was on was a floor to ceiling window. I could tell I wasn't in the states anymore. (Don't ask me how I know I just know.) Something else I seemed to notice was I wasn't afraid of being in this room. It felt like home.

"I'm home." I said aloud after hearing the door on the other side of the room open then close.

"You are home." said a very unfamiliar voice. This one was definitly male as it was deep but sounded like velvet. It had an english accent like the woman I had heard ealier.

I turned my head to meet the person I was talking to.

'OH MY GOD!' I thought when I finally saw him.

He looked to be about twenty years old, had a nice musular build and very pale skin. His hair was jet black but was nicly sliked back. His clothes suggested that he was wealthy but didn't like to show it off to every pasing person like most people do. His eyes however were what really drew me in, they were a dark deep red.

I was just sitting there staring at him and he at me.

"Why are your eyes red?" I asked not thinking of who I might be talking to at the time.

"I'll explain that some other time." he said after hesitating for a moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I said trying not to sound as afraid as I might have looked.

"But you prefer Bella?" he asked in that beautiful deep velvet voice.

"Yes." I replied so quietly is was almost a whisper.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked just as quietly.

"No." I said in the same tone as before.

"I am called many names Bella, but the only name I want for you to call me is My Lord. Do you understand?" He asked leaning in a bit closer to me. I could tell that he was trying to scare me but didn't want to. He just wanted to make sure that I knew who was in charge.

"Yes my lord. I understand." I said a bit louder this time letting him know that I understood. This man, even with his chisled face, looked like a man you did not want to piss off.

"Now if you answer this question correctly I might let you call me something else." he said leaning back a bit.

"What do you wish to know?" I asked never breaking eye contact with him.

"Are you with anyone?" he asked after a moment of the room being completly silent.

"No my lord I am not." I replied sadly.

"But you still love him?" he asked taking my hands in his. His long slender fingers making cicles on my wrists. 'Does he know about _him_?'

"Yes my lord I still love him, but he doesn't love me." I said with a sob.

I couldn't help the onslaught of emotions after I finally said it out loud. Maybe I needed to say it. But I couldn't help but cry for the love I once had. The love I will never have again.

"Bella I'm going to ask you one more question. Alright?"

"Alright." I said trying to get a grip on my tears running down my face by wiping them away on my sleeve as the man still had a hold of my hands.

"How would you like to be with me?" He asked after I finally got somewhat settled down after my crying.

"I don't understand my lord." I said giving him a puzzled look which he returned.

"Why would you want to be with me for my lord. I'm nothing special, meaning I can't play any kind of sports, I'm not beautiful, and I'm a total clutz." I explained hoping he would just lose interest and walk away.

"Bella you think all of those things because your dad put a magic inhibiting spell on you when you were young. It was so that our enemies would not find you and put you in a home with some non-magic family so that you would never know about the great power that you have inside you. Now I've had the spell undone, that's why you were sleeping for so long when you got here." he explained while stroking the backs of my hands with his thumbs, it was a gentle gesture, but I could tell that he wanted to do more. Much more.

"What do you mean my lord?" I asked feeling more confused now than I ever have.

"Let me show you." He said getting up and offering his left arm.

**ATHOUR'S NOTE: I hope that I was able to please a lot of the people who are now following this story if not please send me a message so that we can talk about things that I could do or not do. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE! Most of the time. THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER! HAPPY READING,**

**Rockaqua47**


	3. Fianlly Understanding

Chapter 3: Finally Understanding

Bella's P.O.V:

I couldn't help but smile as he led me from the room I had been in to wherever he was taking me. I also couldn't help but notice how comfortable I was around him. Like I had known him my whole life.

I could only hope that he felt the same as me, but those thoughts were pushed aside as he led me out into an even bigger sitting room, which I guessed was the living room by how big it looked and by the decorations all around the room.

Vases with big green ferns. Paintings with people in them, but these people were moving which I found very strange but I never once felt afraid. This room also had a lot of fireplaces around it. It all looked kind of gothic but beautiful at the same time. At last he stopped walking and I looked up to see a painting of a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and her eyes seemed to match. She too was moving just like the other paintings and when she saw me she smiled like a mother would to their child. Then it hit me.

"Is this my mother my lord?" I asked the man who had been with me since I woke up.

"Yes. You were named after her. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. She is what some call my right hand woman." He said looking at the moving picture with admiration.

"Do you know why I asked you if you were with anyone Bella?" He asked turning to face me, my arm no longer intertwined with his. Although he did hold onto my hands.

"No my lord I do not." I replied not wanting to remained myself of my relationship status.

"Bella what I am about to tell you, you might not like. But your mother and father promised me your hand in marriage when you became of age, as long as you weren't with anyone at the time." He said looking right in my eyes clearly wanting to gauge my reaction.

"What age did they promise me my lord?" I asked trying not to get to upset. Here I was just told that I wasn't good enough for anyone and then I find out that my dad is a wizard and that I'm a witch and that my real mother is in wizard prison but that this man who I barely know was promised my hand in marriage when I was born.

"Eighteen." He replied softly, clearly trying not to scare me away.

"Bella I know that this is all new and strange for you but would you be willing to accept this life, to accept what and who you really are?" He asked his voice rising a bit as he brought my hands closer to his chest.

"Yes." I said without thinking, although my answer seemed to please him as he gave me a very big and bright smile.

"Thank you Bella. But there is just one more thing I must ask you. Will you take after your parents and become one of my followers by taking the dark mark?" he asked his handsome face turning quite serious.

"Yes I will, but not only to make my family proud but to finally belong somewhere. It finally makes sence how my whole life I've never felt right, which could be the absence of my magic, which I have yet to learn how to use, but I'm sure that with time I will learn how to use it and make you and everyone else proud." I said very confidently, although I have to admit I had no idea that I had even an ounce of confidence in me, especially after what happened with _him_.

"You sound just like your mother and father. Wanting to make everyone proud and carry on the tradition of taking the mark." He said letting go of my right hand but still held my left. He lifted up the sleeve of my shirt and pointed with what I guessed to be his wand and said, "Mosmorde."

It caused a horrible burning sensation but I refused to let the pain show on my face.

'So this is what Charlie was talking about.' I thought as the burning finally ended.

Looking up from what appeared to be a fresh tattoo I saw the moving picture of my mother clapping and bouncing up and down with joy.

"I can't wait to meet you, we have a lot to talk about." I told the smiling picture giving her a smile of my own.

"Why don't you turn around?" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and was met face to face with the woman from the painting. My mother.

"Mom?" I asked my voice cracking a bit.

"Yes sweetheart it's me." she said moving over to where I was standing to give the biggest hug I think I have ever gotten in my entire life. I once agian started to cry uncontrollably as I couldn't contain my emotions no longer.

"I thought you were in prison?" I finally managed to ask through my many sobs.

"I was dear but the dark lord here set me free." she said pulling away and gesturing to the man behind me. I turned to see him standing there with a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you my lord." I said through many, many tears.

"You're welcome. Now I believe you have news of your own for your mother don't you now?" he asked looking from my face to my mark on my arm.

"You took the mark?" she said whispering with a very surprised but happy look on her face.

"Yes mother. I've even accepted the fact that I'm a witch and will do everything it takes to become as good as you and Charlie. And I've also accepted to give my hand in marriage to the dark lord as promised from birth." I said slightly hesitating on the last part.

This seemed to please my mother to no end as she started to laugh with delight and jump up and down with absolute happiness.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile also, and I also noticed that the dark lord seemed happy as well, as I finally understood that this is where I've ment to be all my life.


	4. Dumbledor is Dead

Chapter 4: Dumbledor is Dead

Bella's P.O.V:

It has been two weeks since I was brought to England. During that time I learned of my true heritage: My dad and real mom are a witch and wizard.

I also learned that I was promised to the Dark Lord, also commonly known as Lord Voldemort. But he now lets me call him by his birth name Tom. However when he and I are around other death eaters he has me call him Voldemort, or My Lord.

Tom and I have gotten really close, really fast. And I mean really close.

!

"YES!" I screamed as I climaxed.

Tom growled deeply above me as he totaly lost himslef within me. Who could blame him after all the tourture that he and I did together today.

"Oh my Bella dear, that was the best thing I have ever expirenced in my entire life." Tom said through labored breath.

"Really? I would have thought that with all of the lovers you had in the past, at least one of them would be better than me. I can honestly say that I am happy to me wrong." I said through labored breathing as well.

"And I would have thought that, that vampire would have attempted something, but I guess even he knew that you were to good for him." He said getting off of and laying next to me.

"And now it's you who is to good for me." he said pulling my limp body closer to him.

"No Tom you're to good for me. I couldn't ask for a better man than you." I said gaining enough control back over my limbs so that I could put my hands on either side of his face.

Tom just looked at me with his beautiful red eyes, emotions just poring out of them.

!

I woke up the next morning with sore limbs and a passed out Tom laying next to me. I knew that we both wanted to stay in bed and even enjoy ourselves a bit, but we couldn't because today would be the day that Tom and my mom would start to prepare me for the upcoming war.

"That's it Bella, concentrate. Put all of your anger into it." Tom whispered in my ear as I tourchered a mudblood wizard. After about another half hour into the spell the man died out of pure sheer pain.

"Well done my beautiful black swan, well done." He whispered again, very breathy.

"Ahem My Lord, My Lady," said Wormtail coming out from the shadows of the dungeon.

"Yes Wormtail what is it?" Tom asked very annyoed that my lesson with him was getting interupted.

"Severus Snape is here with news about Draco." he said stammering in someplaces.

"Very well. Come Bella love, lets see what he has to say shall we?" Tom asked offering me his left arm, which I gladly accepted.

!

"What news do you have for us Severus?" Tom asked as we all looked to the man in question.

"Draco is done with fixing the vanishing cabinet. He says whenever you are ready my lord and lady." He said looking at Tom and I both as he spoke.

"Good. And excelent timing as well. Now what about the other task I asked him to do?" Tom asked. Asking the question of the night.

"Dumbledor is dead."

Everyone signed of relief.

Dumbledor is dead. At last.


End file.
